A Sad Story with No Title
by Katnpete
Summary: this a story of what happend today and i need your opinion ithink im going to continute, A Bella meets a Edward and thinks its doing wrong of her long distace relationship with her boyfriend. AH, AU, OOC. Bx?


**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight it all goes to Stephanie Meyer.**

**This is a story that I made up while walking home from the bus stop, from school? Idk that doesn't make any sense. It's very short so….Well on with:**

**A Sad Story with No Title**

I walked into sixth period, put my stuff down, walked on to the ramp, and waited for Edward. We aren't together, but I wish we were. Everything he says takes my breath away; it just knocks me off my feet.

'No Bella don't think like that,' I scolded my self,' you have a boyfriend!'

"He's so cute I whispered." Sadness crossed my face, running through my emotional veins.

I opened my arms when I saw him come closer. He hugged me tight. Today he was wearing a purple and black Escape the Fate shirt with a beanie his long dark brown hair covering one eye. He had on his usual torn up skinny jeans. His jeans had patches, ripped in many different places, and zip ties holing them together. The zip ties made me smile. I was wearing a Blue October t-shirt, blue skinny jeans and my recently cut, black hair in a ponytail.

"Hi Bella," he whispered in my ear.

"Hi Edward," I smiled.

"Your shoe is untied, here let me tie it," he said and pulled my leg up. The bell rung. "There," he said then we walked inside. I sat by my friend Charley while our Spanish teacher took role. After words I went to lie on the floor to do my class work. Edward went to lie on the floor too.

"Hey," he said whilst crawling next to me, 'what are you up to?"

"My work like you should be doing."

"Eh, I should." While I was doing my work, this kid told me to smell his pencil because it smells like grape.

"Ew, Mike. Why? I'm not going to smell your pencil." I said while finishing up. Then I proceeded to lie closer to Edward.

'This is killing me,' I thought, 'I know I have a boyfriend but he doesn't come here and Edward is so beautiful inside and out, but I love Joseph, my Sunshine'

"Is something wrong Bella? You look like you're spiraling downward in sorrow?" You have no idea.

"I'm fine," I lied.

"Alright, but you just look so sad."

"Do I?"

"Yeah."

I closed my eyes then I felt Edward poke me, so I poked him back. Then he poked me and I poked him. He started to play with my hand and I looked and memorized his face. The most perfect face in the universe; I could not imagine a better one for anyone, not even a Greek god, here to tempt me. He poked my hand and I wrapped my pinky around his for a spilt second. He gazed into my eyes with such intensity; I thought my heart was going to rip out of my chest. I could imagine him pulling my face towards his and kissing me till the world ends. Longing to tell him of that dream. He stopped and talked to someone else for a moment. Killing my fantasy. He started to poke my hand again. Then he proceeded to match up our fingers, his hand "slipped" and our fingers were in twined for a moment. Pure bliss.

"wanna fight?" he asked playfully.

"Sure"

"I think you'll win, Bella." I smirked and started to blush

"I'm blushing "I said embarrass, covering my face

"Why?"

"I don't know," I lied. Of coarse I knew staring into hi eyes was taking my breath away and apparently turn the color of a ripe cherry. He then poked my cheeks till my blush stopped, which was hard to stop with him doing that.

"Where do you live Bella?"

"On First"

"That's not that far, I live by the mall."

"Yes I live far, it would take me 'bout four hours to get home if I walk"

"Bella I'll only be here for about three more weeks" WHAT? How? My Greek god leaving?

"Why?" I asked in monotone, not to give off the torturing feeling inside.

"I'm getting home schooled"

"That sucks."

"Not really." I meant for me. He moved on to something else.

"How old are you," he asked and looked at me.

"Fourteen and you?"

"Fourteen I turn fifteen in November when do you? Next year? I was born in ninety-five."

"No in December, I was born in ninety-five too."

"Why are you a freshman?" will the questions ever stop? I smiled

"I went to a catholic preschool, I started late"

"Why didn't you skip a year? I know you are smart enough."

The bell rung, signaling class was over and time to go on the bus. Edward helped me up and held open the door, while he was talking to his friend I slipped away to the band room to grab my clarinet, and then meet up with him so that he would walk me to the bus. I didn't relies he passed me by, but when I turned the corner I saw him looking around, hopefully for me. There was no way I was going to call for him, he was half way to his bus and I was embarrassed enough as it is.

**Wow that took longer than I thought. Whoo! Done with chapter one! I think my sentences were a little long and confusing toward the end. Oh well. This is based on a true story (that happened today) we will just have to see how it unfolds, because I don't even know yet. I think a little more details could have been added but it was long enough. Do you guys think it is wrong to my boyfriend…..? I do we have been together for nine months :'( this story is getting me more and more depressed by the minute. I LOVE FLAMES (especially on this… I need to know ****) LEAVE SOME PLEASE!**

**~Tink!**


End file.
